pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Iliad
Dan Iliad is ThreeEyedCrow's avatar. When operating as part of a team, his role is sniper support. Appearance Dan is a young Caucasian man of average build with short, curly black hair. His light brown eyes normally have a droopy quality to them, offset by the remarkably savage grin that precedes every fight. Personality Whether as a result of his childhood or his heritage, Dan just doesn't stand out. Decently friendly, moderately polite, he is neither ignored by his peers nor considered charismatic. However, there is a constant bloodlust under the surface, and given the chance, he would join a losing battle with such fervor that even his allies question his motives. Abilities Dan has the ability to materialize objects he has carefully examined. However, most of these objects are unstable and quickly disperse. A thorough understanding of the original helps with stability and production speed, but only so much. The only object Dan can materialize for long is a sniper rifle designed by Dan himself but based on several existing models. Dan's semi-automatic sniper rifle is usually loaded with full-power 7.62mm rounds. He can shorten the barrel, remove the scope and bipod, and load intermediate-power rounds to use as a burst-fire battle rifle. Any customization requires dismissing and re-summoning the rifle, which takes as long as (but more effort than) reloading the rifle. In addition, he can produce pistols at quick-draw speeds, although they are as unstable as most of his creations. When the 20x scope is attached and full-power rounds are loaded, another ability is revealed. Each shot does bonus damage depending on how much Dan knows about his target. A target's appearance, voice, personality, abilities, history, plans, and current thoughts all contribute to this bonus. Conversely, obscured features and false information can render sniping almost harmless, at least until the scope is removed (which impacts accuracy). Power also dips if hostiles (not limited to target) are aware of or approaching Dan. Dan has perfect eyesight and can see extraordinarily far. He is also capable of perceiving supernatural entities. His scope's ability is actually derived from his eyes', which can perceive and track transient existences better as his knowledge of them grows. Backstory Although he doesn't know it, Dan is descended from a long line of heroes, dating back all the way to the Trojan War. For most of his family, their powers are merely limited to 20/20 vision and a limited sixth sense tied to said vision. The full extent of Dan's powers manifested on his 18th birthday, although his aggressiveness showed itself years earlier. In middle school, Dan got in a series of fights that almost got him expelled, but one of his teachers stepped in to cover for him. The teacher noticed Dan only fought bullies, and usually when he was outnumbered. After applauding his bravery, he berated Dan for his recklessness and told him to pick his fights more carefully. Being a bit of an outcast among the other kids because of his constant fighting, Dan found it nice to have someone trying to point him in the right direction. His own parents had a hands-off policy and figured he'd mature on his own. Because of this teacher, Dan ended up learning to blend in better, and indirectly learned to fight on his own terms, if at all. High school went a lot more smoothly. Around this time, Dan developed an interest in guns, having gone to a shooting range. He wasn't interested enough to buy his own, but he liked looking up information in his free time, particularly about the mechanisms behind them. It was probably due to this that when his power did awaken, rifles were easiest to produce and the only one he could customize. After gaining his powers, Dan moved out and got an apartment with some friends, working at a grocery store to pay his share of the bills. He had an undecided major in college and often wondered if there was any point to higher education. He wanted to do something with his powers, and sometimes considered joining the military. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that rules and regulations would constrict him. The Nameless Argonaut Dan's heroic ancestor has his own backstory, but it didn't belong here, so he got his own page. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters